User talk:Uselessguy
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 12000 bytes. Re: Vietnamese wiki Merry Christmas Pizzachu (talk) 10:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I know the Chinese Dark Ages page was "sucky". But, I really don't think that anybody else would make it, especially after the vote ended a day or two ago. When I am more "into it", could I remake it? On a non-PC device or at least my phone, it takes a while to do major editing. That pitiful paragraph took 20 or so minutes. Pizzachu (talk) 10:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. It's just that I don't really like how some people forget. But, I can't blame anybody for something as simple as forgetting. Maybe, I should stick with trivia and spelling/grammar, instead major edits. :-P Navbox }}} Oh, yes Re: Infobox Level Your new plants template New Year 2015 Dihaha (talk) 03:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Happy new year! Dihaha (talk) 09:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Are you a Gumball fan? I have heard that you know a way to get ghost pepper even after it is vanished? I love this plant but i cannot purchase it..Please share your wy with me :/ArlenBales (talk) 17:32, January 3, 2015 (UTC)ArlenBales Look at the above post Birdpool 23:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Birdpool Hi, I'm Tekninaldo. ı want to learn how to change articles link colours. Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:40, January 6, 2015 (UTC) The hell just stormed you!? Shame on you, man. Did you really believe that WM59 person? I honestly lost my respect to you as a staff member. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:23, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot_2015-01-08-15-05-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-08-13-06-42.jpg can you upload ? Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 14:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Promote me. UhmmWhat? well... I got a thread that needs to be closed... My "MordecaiGP for Roleback" thread is complete, and I'd like you to close it. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:259449 03:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you the one who views the challenges? Why thank you! You have released two of my challenges! JohnHawke (talk) 13:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Dihaha (talk) 11:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC)I want your help for editing at my website...please....sob,sob... by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 15:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Top 5 Ahhhh...The winds of change. Welp I wish that your situation right now won't change except if it would get easier. I'm also here to tell you that this Creekee11 is new. Good Luck I'm afraid that it would take soon for me to,or won't do that. I think I could do that next week or this Sunday if I don't make it........well just ask that to someone else. Of course!!! I want to help you!!! Shivuraghav5 (talk) 10:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe...it's not about that......it is because........I played PvZ2 on my cousins Ipod! and I can only play during weekends. Sometimes I can't play pvz2 or any games on Ipod plus I'm still waiting for Frostbite Caves part 2 to upload the pictures. Creekee11 (talk) 11:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) So let me guess... Fixing the navbox If he doesn't come back, are there any other admin? DerCreator (talk) 23:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: China Articles Cursors Hi can you please add trivia because i dont know how to on Pomegranate page saying that this and pomegranate machine gun are the only plants based on Pomegranates. Asiaworld (talk) 11:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Zelo" There Hi, Uselessguy, I need to create Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Other languages, my language has been created. You should be create this for English Wiki. Here is a reference for you, you copy them and translate to English for me. --From Vietnamese language. Happy Editing! :) Gà Con Tập Chơi (talk) (contribs) 12:48, February 17, 2015 (UTC) template, ?}} Remember... That if you need any kind of pictures of PvZ 2 just tell me. And I noticed some Achievement pictures are missing, so you need them? Walter20210 (talk) 23:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) New China zombies pictures Minecraft121 (talk) 15:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if any chat moderator is online now but 5 Febuary 2015 is my day of unbanned from the chat PvZ GW zombies Request Screen Recorder Custom Cursor Hi there! Thanks for the welcome! Congrats on becoming an admin! I hope you become a bureaucrat someday. Good luck! Gregory (talk) 10:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) So... Supports won, when will I gain my position? 19:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) PS: Can you erase http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wordbubble/Meta_Knight,_The_Powerful_Warrior? Don't ask why. 16:05, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Aquamarine Bulb I did that edit because Waves of zombies Wave template Delete http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:No,_just._no 17:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) PS: Can you delete the file FNAPVZW Map Full.jpg? I'm redesgning it. 16:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Cheese did. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 02:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) We can't edit our Wikia.css? Okay. Thank you.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :OO Sorry for caps. :p You're a great person tbh. ;)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) How did you know btw? :p--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So the only thing I can't do is change hyperlink colors? Like the title says. But I can't change mine but keeping the purple color?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 03:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) K thanks. ;) Thanks! :-) ;-)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 00:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :o Thanks for telling. :). Can you tell me how you do it http://hacking-plants-vs-zombies-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 01:15, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey got any time? If so, please come here please. :D :) Thanks.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 03:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Why does the edit number change often?--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 04:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Birdpool 17:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Birdpool Alright.--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 04:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :p S No one will get mad if I have a lot of LB's right? :p Just worried though. :o--A Graalian (talk) 03:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Why? Is he cautious or something?--A Graalian (talk) 03:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) About the closing of the vote thread EDIT: I saw your message on my talk page. But, I hate seeing all the "wanted templates". The people who have used the fancy templates now have deleted templates and they are showing up as wanted.